Poor baby angel
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: After a witch case, Dean gains weight unexpectedly fast. Cas tries to figure out what's going on and when he does...things happen to be reaaally ankward. And sometimes hot. RATED M FOR REASONS
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I came up with a girl (or a boy idk) on an rp. It sounded fun so I'd like to give it a try. Also, my other story, "Even an angel can bleed" will end soon. Thanks for reading, review pls!**

Dean knew that something was up the moment he began puking his guts out every morning and seemed to be putting on weight, rather than loosing it, his jeans didn't fit, his shirts were tight, and it was rather annoying. Dean sighed as he zipped up the zipper on his hoodie, one of the baggiest articles of clothing he had, it concealed the bump- for the most part, and was comfortable, plus it came down to his upper thigh so it hid the top of his jeans- which he could no longer zip or button up, thanks to the odd weight he gained. It was weird, he looked like he was forming a beer belly more so than anything else... And he was at a loss, because what he thinks it might be? Was impossible.  
Dean huffed out a breath and shook his head, adjusting his hoodie and trudged down to the kitchen, going to the coffee maker and began to brew a pot as Castiel stepped into the room, "Want any coffee?" Cas nodded and sat on a chair, sighing. The past month the angel wasn't feeling well. He felt strange, like someone – or something –had intruded into their lives. He looked at Dean as he walked over the table and left the cup in front of him. After their last hunt with the witch, he had noticed Dean was gaining pounds and that was weird, Dean Winchester could _never_ get pounds. He was always so…elegant and…fit and.. _beautiful_. Yes, the angel thought Dean as beautiful…

"Cas, what's wrong?" Cas snapped looking at Dean. He realized the hunter had asked him a thing and he hadn't answered. He breathed heavily closing his eyes. "I just have this…bad feeling." Dean shrugged and turned around. Immediately, he felt a slight pain in his stomach and screamed terrified, almost falling on the floor. Cas stood up immediately, catching him. Their eyes connected, lips licked and Dean's breath hitched on his throat.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked confused and concerned and terrified. Dean nodded and held on the angel's shoulders standing up. "I just felt…a kick, deep in my guts". Cas frowned as he made him sit on a chair and kneeled in front of him. He raised his hand, uncovering Dean's swollen belly and touched the bump on his best friend's stomach. He frowned as he felt a kick himself. One kick, two kicks… He concentrated more, closing his eyes. That was impossible…

"What is it?" Dean whispered, frowning too. "I'm gonna die again, am I not?" Cas looked up at him and stood up, the frown on his face going deeper if that was possible.

"That spell… The witch cursed you with.." he muttered. "You started to gain weight after our encounter with the witch?"  
Dean nodded simply. "That's right. After a few days I couldn't put my ass into my clothes and I still don't know why. I don't even eat that much."

Cas nodded, blushing. "Did you maybe had… a.. _wet_ dream that night the witch cursed you?"

Dean froze, cheeks burning crimson. "Why are you—"

"Just answer the question, Dean"

Dean frowned, looking at him weirdly as Cas tilted his head, waiting.

"Okay um...- yeah..."

"What was about?" The angel asked urgently.

"You." Dean mumbled and frowned deeply, looking at Cas. "Why are you asking me those things?"

Cas sighed in desperation and walked nervously up and down in front of Dean. To be honest, looking at the angel and his nervous walk, made Dean nauseus. "It's an angelic spell for reproduction of angels. The witch must have been really ancient" Cas whispered. "This spell sends the object of your affection into your dreams and you have sexual intercourse with him or her. Then the angel -or a person- who saw the dream has a weird bump for months. The spell is completed when the couple has sex so.." Cas shrugged. "We should have sex or you'll have your children inside of you forever".

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second, angel" Dean exclaimed, looking at his best friend. "I'm a man. I can't deliver. How the hell am I supposed to give birth to… _my children_?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know how the spell works Dean. But you… I'm sure you don't want to have a pair of kids inside your body for the rest of your life."

"So I have to have sex with you to release the angelic siblings? Ain't there any option?"

Cas shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Dean." Before Dean could answer a flutter of wings was heard and the angel was gone. Dean sighed and stood up, taking off his phone and calling someone. "Hey, Bobby it's me. I need your help.."

 **I know it's tiny but it's a starter! What do you think? Want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Sam"

The angel appeared into the hunter's motel room. Sam had been out of the bunker for a case, practically leaving Dean and Cas alone. Sam knew about his brother's affair towards the angel and he wanted to help him make a move already.

"Cas?" Sam squinted his eyes and stood up from the armchair he was sitting, reading some lore for his case. "What's going on? Is Dean okay?" The hunter saw the struggle on Castiel, who was trying to find the right words to express what he wanted to say. He looked up at Sam's face.

"Do you remember…that witch case we had a few weeks ago?" Sam nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.  
"Well… Dean has a…problem since then" The angel bit his lip. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed. Maybe the witch cursed my brother to gain weight, finally!" He walked over Castiel and patted softly his shoulder. "Don't worry, Cas, I'm sure Dean will get his abs again if he exercises enough into the gym room…and your room." He winked playfully at the angel. Cas frowned. "I don't understand what you mean, Sam".

Sam laughed and returned to his armchair. "You think I'm that fool? You know, you can hide from Dean as much as you want, but not from me. I can see your worry in your eyes when he's in danger or the lust when he goes out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips. Or the love and the genuine smile on your face when he's making you a burger, he knows how much you like it."

Cas looked at Sam, then his eyes fell on the floor. Sam sighed. "It's not a bad thing, Cas. Also…" Sam bit his lip thinking if he could speak more about it. "I've been trying to convince him to make a move for like… _ages_. He likes you, man. As much as you like him and more." Sam noticed the angel was looking at him now and he smiled. Cas gulped and clutched his fists on his sides, sighing deeply, trying to say what he wanted to Sam.

"That's not the point, Sam" he whispered. "How I feel towards him…that's not our point."  
Sam looked confused and concerned. "Is he okay?" His concerned gaze met the angel's.  
Cas nodded slowly. "I think he… I think he's pregnant and I don't know how is this even possible…" Cas shrugged looking at Sam, who was ready to burst in laughter in any minute. "I mean… he's a man but if he was an angel it wouldn't be a problem for mating… I didn't touched him Sam I swear—" He was abruptly cut off by Sam's hysterical laughter. His eyes were almost teary. When he saw the angel wasn't joking, he stopped and wiped away the tears. "You're not joking, right?" Cas shook his head. "As I said to him, it's an ancient spell about angel mating. When he was cursed, the night the spell begun he saw a… a sexual themed dream about me" Cas turned red looking away from Sam. The hunter coughed awkwardly but nodded. "He has to…have sexual intercourse with me to deliver unless he wants to have a pair of twins inside of him for the rest of his life"

"So… twins? Will you give one of them my name?" Sam said enthusiastically. All he could think it was that he would become an uncle and he was very happy about it.  
Cas rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing. "Dean didn't gave me his permission for _this_. I can't touch him if he doesn't want me to…" Sam chuckled ironically. "Believe me Cas. Dean wants you to touch him more than you believe."

* * *

"Okay, thanks Bobby"

Dean hung up the phone and rested his head on the couch's pillows. Well, the angel was right. He was _pregnant,_ Bobby confirmed it. Even though Dean didn't told him about _that_ , it was true. _Dean Winchester was pregnant._ He touched his belly softly, rubbing it comfortably. He felt two little kicks on the spot his hand was. He smiled.  
"Hey kids" he whispered. He started to feel something towards the bump, something like… **_love_**. He loved those little troublemakers in his belly, God knew why. "Little Sammy… Little Cassie. Are you comfortable in there? I hope you're. I want you to know that I love you and need you to get out of there. But first I have to…" he blushed at the thought of having sex with Cas. He recalled the sexual dream he saw weeks ago and he was still seeing it since then. He and the angel kissing, touch each other. Nothing rough just simple, soft, slow… love making. Dean bit his lip as he thought about it. In his dream wasn't that bad tho… His hand trailed down his sweatpants and slided into his boxers, starting to stroke himself, imagining pale, strong hands doing it instead of his weak human palm…

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and met Cas' blue eyes. He coughed and blushed pulling his hand out of his pants. "How long have you been here?" he whispered embarrassed. Cas shrugged. "Not much. I just got here"

Dean nodded, huffing. He pated the spot next to him, meaning he wanted Cas to sit there.

"I decided something" he announced and rubbed his almost big stomach. Cas noticed the gesture and his eyes trailed on Dean's face. He walked over him and sat there, silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I feel…love for those kids. And I already named them, so…" he shrugged indifferently. Cas smiled softly as he touched Dean's belly too. "Tell me how you named them."

"Sammy and Cassie." He said looking into the angel's eyes. When Cas blushed and looked at him, Dean felt something swirling into his guts, like he was going to get sick. And it was weird cause he hadn't nauseas yet.

"You named our kids after me?" he smiled as he leaned closer to the older hunter.

"And after Sammy" Dean said and smiled softly looking at the bump. Castiel grinned. "How you know it's a boy and a girl?" he tilted his head to one side like he did everytime he was confused or didn't understand. Dean chuckled and couldn't hold himself back from thinking that Cas was looking adorable right now. "I can feel them. I can feel two different genders inside of me" Dean answered as his eyes fell from the angel's eyes on the angel's lips. "I want to do this. I need them out."

Cas nodded and leaned closer.

"Whenever you're ready… pray to me" he moved his hands from Dean's belly to his face and pulled him into a soft, intense, electric causing kiss. Dean's nerves felt like they started to tense and his lips were needy on the angel's soft ones. His hormones took control and he sat on Cas' lap, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck, pulling him closer. His almost big stomach was an obstacle, but all he wanted now was to taste Cas. Dean's lips parted and he bit Cas' bottom lip to make him part his own too. He inserted his tongue into Cas' mouth, fighting for domination. Finally, Cas' tongue surrendered and Dean took all he wanted. Dean's tongue was trailed and swirled into the angel's parted lips. He was moving his body as much as he could, searching for friction, for some kind of release.

A few moments passed without feeling anything and Dean opened his eyes. Cas was gone. Dean closed his eyes sighing deeply and he fell backwards on the couch, trying to catch his breath.

"But, I'm ready right now, angel…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not writing for so long, I know I suck! But thanks to Google Docs on my phone I finally wrote a new chapter! Sorry if this is annoyingly tiny. Also thanks to everybody who have favorited/reviewed this story, you're the best! The best part is coming, be patient! ;)**

 **~DESTIEL FLUFF ALERT!~**

* * *

Castiel zapped away as fast as he could, after the incident at the bunker with Dean. Of course it was a sweet moment between them but… He couldn't have taken advantage of the poor guy! Dean was controlled by his human emotions and hormones so Cas should have backed off. Instead he almost… had sex with him! Cas sighed as he sat on the sand, at a beach somewhere far away. He thought Dean might be angry with him for being so weak and vulnerable. Castiel loved Dean with all his grace and also the twins in his belly as well, he loved everything Dean loved. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself by the sound of the waves hitting on the beach.

* * *

Dean wasn't angry. He was so damn horny before and the angel made it worse. Also, his big belly made it difficult for him to move or do anything. So Dean relaxed on the couch and jerked himself off, thinking of Cas touching him, kissing him, holding him, pounding into him, taking such a good care of him…

"Dean? Oh my God, put it away!" Sam protested as the elder Winchester put his penis in his pants, blushing. "You-You came earlier?" Dean asked, trying to avoid Sam's gaze. Sam nodded and threw his backpack on the floor. "The hunt was easy and also I needed to take care of you"

Dean nodded and shot his brother an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about what you might saw, Sammy" he said "Human hormones. It's the pregnancy. Also, Cas came here and-"

"Cas huh?" Sam asked intrigued ad he sat on an armchair. "Well he was freaked out when we talked earlier. He worries about you"

Dean rolled his eyes. "If he cared about me, he wouldn't leave me unsatisfied and needy-"

"Whoa, whoa man!" Sam complained, raising his palms and covering his ears. "I don't need to hear about your sexual life with Cas, okay?"

Dean frowns and pouted, looking deadly at his little brother. "But I don't have a sexual life with him!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever big guy…"

* * *

A few days passed and Castiel was still absent. Dean was craving for him every day and night and Sam was a mess, because he had to take care of Dean all day and night. He had to bring him food and help him when he needed to puke. Sam wished in agony for Cas to appear.

Castiel was always there, watching over them but he couldn't appear eventually. He was thinking about Dean. Was it worth it to take the risk and have sexual intercourse with _his_ human, just to take the babies out? _Don't lie to yourself,_ a tiny voice in his head said. _You're not doing this just for him. You want him yourself._ Cas sighed. Of course he wanted Dean. He was lusting and needing and loving him since he met him, since he laid his hands on his soul in Hell, since he rebuilt the human, bone to bone, molecule to molecule. But he was an angel of the Lord, lust was something he wasn't allowed to feel. But he was certain for one thing: Dean couldn't live the rest of his life with a bump and a pair of angel twins inside of him.

After a lot of thought and deep consideration, Cas admitted that Dean needed to get those babies out of him.

One night that Dean was longing for him, he appeared in his room. "Hello, Dean" Cas said in his steady, deep voice. Dean woke up with a tremble. "Shit, Cas, I've told you to not appear like that!"

The angel's eyes fell on the floor in shame. "My apologies, Dean. I heard you calling me. What do you need?"

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew very well what he wanted. "You told me to call you when I'm ready to… To have sex with you. I'm ready angel. But…" Dean's eyes fell on the blanket which covered his swollen belly. "I won't do it just because I've to. I'll do it because I want to. I want you. The other day, the day we kissed… I needed that Castiel. All those days you're gone I miss you, I pray to you to come back-"

Dean was cut off by Cas' lips on his own. The angel was pushing him on the bed, covering him with the blankets. "I know Dean" he whispered. "I want it too. I love you, human. I loved you for so many years."

Dean smiled as the angel wrapped his arms around him. He placed his head on Cas' chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. Then he frowned and looked up at him. "Won't we… I mean… Won't you make love to me?"

Cas smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Not tonight Dean. I'll make love to you soon. But not tonight" Dean nodded and kissed his angel on the lips softly. "Good night, angel. I love you too" The angel returned the kiss.

"Good night, human. I know''


	4. Chapter 4

_Fuck fuck fuck. I really hate my life. I had to rewrite this damn chapter cause it got deleted somehow from my phone! It's like the universe doesn't want me to write it or it just wants to play with me! Sjsnsmsksmdbskskdbxkslslssm… Anyway that's the best I could. I'm really sorry, the previous one I wrote was sooo much better and I think I'm gonna punch myself now. Also… New character added on this chap and this one is HUUUUUUUGE. Enjoy! Oh and comment please, good reviews or bad reviews! It helps me going on. Thanks all the people who read my story or favorite it! You're the best and I'll try to write more often and biggest chapters. As I can see, Google Docs are very helpful for that;)_

* * *

Sam was feeling like he'd explode every time he was walking into the living room and saw Cas and Dean making out and grinding like horny teenagers on the couch. He'd roll his eyes and walk away, to give the couple some space. But they didn't needed the whole fucking bunker, did they? One day Sam thought they might need it when he saw them sucking each other's face on the dinning table. He bursted into the room and acted like a paranoiac parent, locking each one of them in a different room and giving them a speech about privacy.

It wasn't like he was jealous, no. He didn't want to make out or grind down with anyone since Ruby died. Not that Ruby's death affected him much but he hadn't felt a strong feeling since Jess died. And it kinda ached his heart seeing his brother so happy while every woman he was sleeping ended up dead. Or worse.

One night he was laying on his bed, his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep when he heard a flutter of wings and opened one eye, looking around. What the heck. He saw nothing. He grabbed the gun he always hid beneath his pillow and stood up, looking around. He felt someone grabbing his arms and turning him around and he did his best not to scream.

"Heya, Sammy. Missed me?"

In front of him was a very much alive Gabriel!

Sam's eyes widened and the gun was dropped from his hand. He pulled back a few, not believing in his own eyes.

"What the… You - you were dead! Lucifer killed you! You can't be alive!"

"Yeah, Lucifer killed me, blah blah blah. It's an old story. But let's talk about you. You think I didn't felt that jealousy of you, mister? Ugh, it's too hard to ignore it"

Sam frowned. "What are you doing in here? If you are alive you should be hiding. Why you decided to appear now?" He asked suspiciously.

"To surprise you, of course. You know you're my favorite, Samquatch, don't you?" He smirked slyly. Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Gabriel exhaled sharply. "Okay, Moosey. I came to see my brother. I'm gonna become an uncle, am I not?"

Sam sighed. "So why aren't you to the other side of the corridor? Here's the bachelor's room"

Gabriel smirked. "Not bachelor for long" When Sam blushed, Gabriel continued. "I don't want to interrupt the couple. Also…" He pulled Sam on the bed. "We could spent our time together, making up for lost time, don't you think?"

Sam shot him his bitchface and pouted. "You killed my brother 100 times in front of me. And now what. You wanna screw with my head?"

"Ah, no Sammich" Gabriel chuckled and pushed Sam on his back, straddling him. "I wanna screw with you. Your mind can wait"

* * *

"Dean I don't think it does working"

Dean was trying to turn on his angel by kissing his body up and down, wet and open mouthed. He wanted to have sex so bad, as bad as he craved food in his current state. He needed to have sex with his angel, he needed to feel him inside of him, to feel his strong hands wrapped around him, his hot breath on his skin-

"I wouldn't describe my own breath as hot, Dean." Cas whispered frowning down at his human. "I wouldn't say it's that warm"

Dean rolled his eyes and laid beside him. "You don't want me, angel, do you?" He frowned, annoyed next to him, his arms folded on his bare chest. He always loved to provoke his angel,he liked to sleep only in his boxers to feel the warmth of the angel on his middle.

Cas' frown got deeper and he pulled Dean's face closer to his. "I want you, Dean. More than anything. Why would you say that?"

Dean pulled back angrily. "Because you clearly don't. You don't pin me down on the mattress to fuck my brains out. 'Cause that's all I need at the moment. And what's the point of saying you want me without showing it?"

Cas nodded. "My apologies, Dean. I was unaware of the fact that we should have sexual intercourse to show you my crave for you."

A hint of a grin appeared on Dean's lips and looked at his angel. "No, Cas it's not necessary just…" He sighed and covered his face. "I can't stand this anymore, you and your bareness, every single night, I can't!" He snapped. "You might not be very naked, but it affects me much"

"Oh" Cas nodded again. "Want me to move into a spare room?"

"No, I want you. I want you to fuck me now" Dean groaned and straddled Cas, kissing him deeply, holding his face.

Cas pulled back, sighing, looking up at him. He really wanted that much. But he was afraid. What if he didn't satisfied Dean? He didn't knew what to do and he was afraid Dean wouldn't want him anymore.

"Okay, I got the message." Dean stood up, holding his big belly and grabbing a shirt. "I'm gonna finish myself off, since you don't want me, asshat"

Cas sighed and stood up, carrying Dean back to bed. Dean straddled him quickly, before he'd be stopped and kissed him. "Please, angel. I need you. I need you to do it for the babies. They need to get out. It's almost the second trimester, angel. We can't wait more."

Cas nodded and left Dean undress him completely, before taking Cas' cock to the brim. Dean sighed and threw his head back, holding Cas' shoulders for support. Cas moaned and held Dean's waist. "What… Ah… what are you doing?"

"Fucking myself with you" Dean smirked and kissed him deeply, bouncing up and down, biting at Cas' lips and scratching his shoulders. He pushed his back on the bed, scratching his chest and kissing it. After a while, he whispered into his ear "I want you to worship my body with your lips"

Cas nodded and laid him softly on the bed and started to kiss every inch of Dean's skin. He reached his inner thighs and bit lightly, causing bruises. Dean was squirming beneath him, asking for more. Cas pushed into him experimentally, slowly, pulling back when he heard Dean sighing. "No.." Dean panted and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer. "Move, please.."

The angel obligated and pushed in, feeling Dean's legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed down his neck, biting, licking, guided by his instinct.

Dean loved the feeling of his angel kissing him, holding him, nailing his anus so perfectly. He was moaning and screaming his name as hard as he could, not caring who might hear. He couldn't define how much time it had passed since he felt his climax reaching and he came hard between them, on their stomachs and chests. Cas frowned at the view and Dean chuckled. "It's just come, Cas" he whispered softly and kissed him

"Come on. Continue until you come" Cas thrusted in and out a few times before feeling his member getting soft and hot pleasure spilling into Dean's body. Dean moaned and clinged onto him, before relaxing on the bed, pulling Cas down with him.

"N-No…" He whispered, pulling back. "I shouldn't lay on your belly. It's dangerous."

Dean chuckled and laid Cas on his back and he laid on top of him, smiling. "You did it" he whispered and kissed him.

"Was I - what I did… Was good?" Cas raised an eyebrow looking up at Dean, stroking his face.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "It was awesome. You were awesome" he kissed him softly on the lips.

Cas hummed and laid him on the bed. "Sleep now. I'll watch over you"

Dean rolled his eyes smirking. "Bossy" he groaned and relaxed into the angel's embrace,drifting off a few minutes later.

* * *

When Sam woke up next morning, he was unaware of the body next to him. He tried to stood up, but his limps were aching and he noticed he was naked beneath the sheets.

"Good morning, Samoose" the body whispered and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam's eyes remained open and wide.

"What the - did we..?" He frowned looking at the angel beside him.

Gabriel smiled heavenly. "Ah, you were amazing, Sammich. So gentle and soft and then… So rough and dominant… Shit it was the best sex of my life and believe me I've had enough sex to know that" he said smugly.

"I need to… I need to have a shower" Sam muttered and grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers, heading to the bathroom.

"You regretted it, didn't you?" Gabriel said sadly. "I-It's fine, Sam. I don't blame you" he stood up, trying to find his clothes, wearing Sam' shirt.

"Shit, Gabriel, no I didn't…" he sighed and walked over him. "Don't leave"

Gabriel looked up, hopefully. "No, I didn't regret it. It was amazing, you… were amazing. I want you to stay"

Gabriel smiled as Sam walked over him and kissed him.

"You're the best, Sammich. Now you've your very own archangel"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just… Come back to bed"

* * *

Dean woke up with a wide grin on his face, but his angel wasn't beside him. He looked around, even his clothes were at the same spot where they had thrown them last night. _Last night…_

He blushed at the thought and stood up, wearing Cas' shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked over the mirror and looked himself into it. Big, glooming eyes, a wide smile on his face, his lips swollen and bitten, like his neck, which had six blossoming, amazing, beautiful love marks. He imagined Cas marking him and pressed his thighs together, trying to calm himself. _I wonder what he did to my thighs_ , he thought and sighed, walking over the kitchen, where a grumpy Sammy greeted him.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked as he headed to the counter to pour some orange juice, as the coffee was forbidden for him, and to grab a piece of cake.

Sam shot him with a bitchface and a pout. "People say good morning, Dean. Or apologize to their brothers who didn't slept all night because of the too loud fucking!"

Dean pressed his lips together and frowned. "You heard us, huh?"

Sam looked at the hickeys and raised his eyebrows. "Dude, seriously. Can't you just not being that… _loud_?"

Dean rolled his eyes chuckling. "Oh, poor Sammy, you know nothing" he mocked. "Do you know what it is like to have a lion in your bed?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Cas is the lion? And what are you? The innocent deer? Should I call you Bambi from now on?"

Dean groaned and threw him an orange from the table. "Shut it, bitch"

Sam laughed and returned the orange to his brother. "Only if you do, jerk"

While he was sipping his juice, Dean noticed a few marks on Sam's neck. "Sammy what are those?" He asked in a sly smile. "You got laid last night?"

Sam covered his neck. He was bright red. "Uh, I did not… Well, I was hit on-"

"Hey, it's cool, man. Was she pretty?" Dean asked eating his cake.

Sam sighed. "Cas's in the bathroom, having a shower, okay?!" He groaned and stood up, walking towards his room. Damn the archangel. He'd punish him with no sex for a 24/7.

* * *

Castiel stood up when the sun rised, trying not to wake his Dean. He walked towards the shower and stayed there even after Sam woke up. He thought about last night, all the new sensations he had discovered, all the satisfactions he felt. He noticed the light bruises on his neck and smiled.

He loved Dean, he loved him much. Now he knew all the levels of love and intimation people experienced and he was happy to know more about it. He loved Dean's body, the feeling of his hands on the soft skin, the feeling of his mouth on Dean's body. He wanted to do that again. He needed to do that again.

"Do you mind sharing?" He heard the voice and widened his eyes as he saw a naked Dean walking in carefully, holding his enormous belly. "Why you left bed?"

Cas shrugged and wrapped his arms around Dean softly. "Just that… so called "come" felt odd on me dried"

Dean nodded and kissed him softly, lifted on his tiptoes. "I wanted to tell you that…" He bit his lip. "I'd like to have more nights like last night with you, if you want"

Cas smiled and kissed his forehead, nodding. "Of course I do, Dean" he whispered. "But we should be careful"

Dean smirked smugly. "Sure thing. Now kiss me"


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was welcomed back from the dead from Dean and Castiel, Dean wasn't very pleased about his relationship with his little brother though. He didn't liked the fact that the angel who had killed him so many times for fun, who trapped them in tvland and caused his brother so much pain was now Sam's boyfriend. Despite his current situation, the Winchester brothers had a heated fight, with Sam defending Gabriel, saying that he had changed. Dean had left the room, surrendered and unhappy.

Castiel comforted him that night, defending their brothers and telling him that he had no right to be mad at Sam while he had mated another angel and Sam was so positive upon them. Dean finally completely surrendered, when his angel made love to him. This was the most sweet surrender Dean had experienced.

A few months later, Dean was heavily showing and Sam with Gabriel were going on cases. Castiel refuged to leave Dean's side, he was laying next to him on bed, massaging his feet and waist, refuging to feed him even the slightest of sweets. "I don't want my hunter to be chubby" he chuckled and kissed him, feeding him his salad. Dean grumpily accepted it, murmuring something about sex and exercise.

On his last trimester, Dean's belly was so heavy his legs could barely handle the weight. He preferred to lay on the bed, sleeping, within his angel's strong arms.

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel were going out at bar, drinking, hunting and having sex. They were so happy for their newfound love, Sammy finally felt alive, his heart beating, not in sadness mourn and nostalgia. He had finally found someone, whose his love could compare to Jess'. Sam felt like the first days with Jess, he could barely see her behind his eyelids smiling to him, being happy for him. He was sure Jess would be happy that he had continued living instead of dying in sourness because of her death.

One day, Dean woke up, a bad feeling on his guts. He shook Castiel's shoulder, who was looking at space, unconscious. Angels couldn't sleep, but his angel preferred to be lost in his mind until Dean woke up.

"Good morning" The angel smiled down his mate and stroked his hair. "What do you need now Dean?"

Dean sighs. "Breakfast. Like always." He whispers and nuzzles closer to Castiel's body. "No" he groaned when the angel was about to stand up. "Make Sam or Gabriel to do it. I want you here. I'm sensing something bad will happen."

Castiel rolled his eyes but he remained there, mentally ordering Gabriel to make Dean's breakfast. But Gabriel was so lost in his hunter's embrace, after a night of hot sex, he barely noticed him. Castiel sighed and waved his hand, a disc of delicious breakfast appearing in front of Dean. Dean smiled brightly, like a little kid and looked up at Castiel. "Thank you. They seem amazing" he whispers enchanted and started eating.

The rest of the day seemed to go easy and untroubled. They all ate happily around the dining room's table, Sam had cooked Spaghetti Pesto, with a green sauce. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on baby. Enough with your green obssession." He chuckled and with a snap of his fingers he turned the healthy Pesto food in red sauce plate.

"That can be called food. Thanks, Gabe" Dean sighed as he took a forkful and shoved it in his mouth. He noticed Castiel looking at him and offered him some. "Want a taste?" Castiel shook his head. "You know we don't eat" Dean shrugged and continued eating. Soon both of the humans finished off their food and Castiel offered to do the dishes. Dean laid on the couch and watched some TV, soon drifting off. Sam and Gabriel walked to their room, saying they were going to work on a case.

Dean's nap was nervous and troubled. He was rolling on the couch, trying to find comfort. His dreams were full of water. He even could feel the wetness on him…

When he woke up, he felt a terrible pain on his guts and screamed. Castiel, Gabriel and Sam ran completely to his side, his mate kneeling next to him, his hand on Dean's forehead.

"The babies are coming!" Castiel groaned, his eyes trailing from Dean to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded. "Position yourself behind Dean and hold him tightly. I'll do the delivery"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You?" The angel gave him a smirk. "I'm the angel of the babies, sugar. I thought you knew that"

Castiel had took his position behind Dean, holding his belly and hands. "It's gonna be okay, Dean. I promise" he whispered into his ear. "I won't let you get hurt"

Dean nodded maniacally, screaming and biting his lip hard to muffle the moans of pain. Gabriel had kneeled in front of him, opening his legs. "Okay. It's a tough situation because he's a man he doesn't have a pussy"

Castiel tilted his head "Why should he had a kitten down there?" Gabriel sighed and turned at Dean. "I should cut you, Dean. But you'll be unconscious. Are you okay with that?"

Dean groans again, his hands gripping Castiel's. "I'm okay with anything just… Get them out!" Another pained scream.

Castiel bit his lip, frowning and held Dean closer. "Gabriel please!" He begged.

Gabriel touched Dean's forehead and a few seconds later the older Winchester was laid on the couch, like he was sleeping. Gabriel disappeared and a few moments later he returned with a medical knife. "What's that? Don't you think I'll let you slaughter my brother…?" Sam said, frowning deeply. Gabriel snorted. "Oh, Moosey. I'd never do that." He said and snapped his fingers, the four of them transported to Dean's room. "Here. To be more comfortable." He hovered above Dean, marking the side of his belly who he needed to cut Sam frowned more as he watched. "How do you know so much about this?" He whispers. "Have you studied to Medical School?"

Gabriel laughed. "No, Sammich. As I told you it's what I do. Now shush, unless you want me to kick you out"

The deliver wasn't that nasty as all thought. Besides, they all handled a bit of a blood. Gabriel opens a hole on Dean's belly, where the babies could come out. After a while, high pitched cries were heard. The first baby was held, clean and warm in Sam's hands, in a pink blanket. Sam smiled down at his niece. "Hey, sweetie. You're so beautiful."

After a while, the second born boy was released, crying but he stopped after a while. Gabriel cleaned it up, healed Dean and cleaned up the blood.

"I should wake him up now" Gabriel whispered. "The babies need to feed. "With a snap of his fingers, Dean blinked his eyelids open, looking around. "Cas? W-What happened? The babies.." He touched his belly, but there was nothing there. His body was like he had never delivered a baby, muscular and strong like always. Sam approached him with his little newborns. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean looked at his children and cried. "God.." He mumbled. "They're so beautiful…" Gabriel coughed as he pulled away and held Sam's hand. "You should feed them.." He said and dragged Sam away, to give them some time with their kids. Dean frowned and looked up at Castiel. "Feeding them? What does he means?"

Castiel bit his lip. "Like every other woman does feeds her children, my Dean. With your breasts."

Dean blushed and unbuttoned his shirt, offering his children his swollen nipples.

While the kids were drinking peacefully their dad's milk, Dean sighed and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, studying their kids. The girl had light brown her and light green eyes. Also her lips were full and pink. She wad a micrograph of Dean. "She's a hottie" Dean smiled. "How should we name her?"

Castiel hummed, thinking about it a little. "How about… Deanna? After her father, who she looks after so much?"

Dean chuckled and kissed him softly. "You're right. And the boy?" Dean leaned closer, to look at his son. He had the bluest of blue eyes and his hair were dark, like Castiel's. Dean knew this was love at first sight. Their son was so beautiful, he looked so much after his angel. "We should call him Castiel" Dean said. "He's so beautiful, so… you"

Castiel blushed and stroked the babies' heads lovingly. The babies had pushed away Dean's breasts and were about to sleep, yawning adorably. Dean smiled and held them both in his embrace.

Castiel smiled at them and then looked at Dean. "Thank you, Dean." He whispers and kisses Dean tenderly. Dean chuckled and shook his head, kissing back.

"No, I thank you. You gave me a family when I was sure I would never have one with the life I've. But now.." He smiled down at the babies, who were sleeping peacefully against his chest. "Now I've something more to fight for. Our little family, with the angel dad and the angel uncle and the tall Sammy. That's all we have and I'll fight for it"

Castiel sighed and kissed his forehead. He held Dean closer. "We'll fight. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I promise to my Grace I won't let anybody touch you"

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. "Good" he whispered and drifted off, more relaxed than he had ever felt in years, surrounded by his little but important happiness.

* * *

 _~THE END~_

 _I hope you liked this story! Sorry for the ending but I also have my other story, "I'm about to sin", to work. Give it a change._

 _Anyway I love you all who read my story till the end. See you!_


End file.
